As the information technology develops, terminals have become an indispensable part of people's life and work. By using a terminal, a user can exchange and share data with other terminals, and can display the data.
In the prior art, a terminal used by a user generally includes a large volume of data (such as transactional data and identity data) of the user, and in order to ensure the security of the data in the terminal, generally the terminal is encrypted and authenticated by using a biometric identification technology having higher security, and the process includes: a user sets encryption information including a biological feature (including a fingerprint, a palm print, a voice, and the like), after the setting is finished, the terminal may use the encryption information to implement self-protection, and only when the user provides a correct biological feature, can the terminal pass the authentication to be operated and used by the user. Since the biological feature is unique, the encryption information using the biometric identification technology is difficult to modify, and is also difficult to leak, thus having strong security.
However, no matter during setting or authentication, the terminal needs to enter a corresponding acquisition mode to collect a biological feature of the user such as a fingerprint, a palm print, and a voice. The collection process is complicated, and meanwhile, the collection of the biological feature will interrupt the current operation of the user. In the process of collection, the user cannot conduct other operations, which interferes with the use of the user, and causes low convenience of operation.